


Azog's return

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, but romance isn't the focus here, fem!Thorin, not very graphic, some violence, tiny bit of romance at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin takes the boys to the movies and on their way back, they run into someone she rather hoped to never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azog's return

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was planning on waiting till tomorrow to post this, but I’m bored right now, my boss hasn’t come with something for me to do, the people I ought to be talking to haven’t come back yet and I can’t convince myself to write something for my other fics. My brain is being lazy and trying to convince me that the chapters work perfectly the way I’ve already written it so… yeah, better post this.  
> Anyway, just heads up: this isn’t fluffy as the previous ones. I’m sorry, I just- I don’t know. I’m a little evil, I suppose. Also, I don’t consider this to have graphic violence, because I’m not good at describing those type of scenes, but it doesn’t involve some violence so… let me know if you consider it should be tagged as something specifically.  
> Although in my defense, I’m blaming this whole one-shot on Melanthia13 and the comment of chapter 22 from the main fic.  
> Enjoy?

It’s been a long while since Thorin has been this terrified. No, scratch that. She has never in her life feel quite as terrified as she does right now. She knows she’s not walking away from this unscratched, but that’s not what scares her. It’s the fact that she’s not on her own.

She carefully places herself in front of her nephews who, despite being as terrified as her, are trying their very best to hold their ground. The men in front of her smirk cruelly and she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a little. She has no chance of winning this fight, she knows, but she needs a cool head if she’s going to get the children to safety.

She chides herself for her own stupidity, because she really ought to know better than to walk through deserted parks late at night, especially with her nephews in toll. But it’s not that late and so she had thought…

Well, that doesn’t matter anymore.

She thinks the boys would have a decent chance of running away if the men weren’t holding guns. She also thinks that they might have to risk it; hopefully the men will let them leave if she stays back. Still…

She notices a little too late that they’ve been surrounded. When she turns to tell her nephews to run, she realizes there are a group of men standing behind them too. This is starting to look less and less like a random burglary and she’s getting more and more scared with each passing second.

When a new man comes out from the shadows, her blood turns to ice.

She pulls the children close as Azog approaches them, a predatory smirk on his lips. Her heart is beating furiously and she’s on the verge of a panic attack, but she forces herself to keep taking deep breaths and hold her ground. Showing fear won’t help her situation at all.

“Fancy meeting you here, Thorin” the man says, standing so close to her that she can smell his foul breath. She has pulled the boys behind her, although she knows there’s no real way she can protect them.

“Let the children go.” She pleads, because that’s all she can really do now. She knows they’ll hurt her and there’s no way to stop them, but if her nephews can be spared…

“I don’t think so” Azog says, pressing closer and Thorin takes a step back unconsciously. Fili and Kili are clutching to her sides almost painfully and cold dread quickly spreads across her whole body. “If you cooperate we won’t hurt them… much.” He smirks cruelly, eying the boys. Thorin bits back a whimper, because she knows it’ll only make things somehow worse, even if she can’t imagine a worse scenario.

“What do you want?”

Azog grabs her arm then, pulling her towards him and the boys let out a scared whine at the same time, making her heart clench. A second later Fili steps in front of his brother, in an instinctive gesture of protection, even if there’s very little he can do to protect him.

“Please, whatever you want” she whispers, as Azog’s hand surrounds her neck and squeezes lightly. “Just don’t hurt them.”

The man laughs cruelly and she forces herself not to panic. “Next time, you should think very carefully before being rude to a customer, don’t you think?”

It’s been almost a year since the incident. Thorin wonders why just yet Azog is out for revenge, but quickly dismisses the thought. It doesn’t matter; what matters right now is getting her boys to safety, but she has no clue of how to do that. Fear is quickly clouding her better judgement and she desperately tries to stay calm, but she’s not succeeding.

If she was on her own… she would be scared, sure, but she wouldn’t be this close to panic. She could handle whatever Azog has planned, but with the boys involved…

She barely registers the punch coming her way and so she has no time to react. Azog is still holding her by the neck, but his other fist connects with her stomach, making her gasp in pain. She hears the boys crying out for her and that’s when she snaps; she disentangles herself from the man’s grasp and punches him square on the jaw, making him take a few steps back, obviously not having expected the attack. She quickly retreats back to her nephews; she’s out of breath and that punch hurts like hell and she knows she has probably made things worse, but...

What follows next is a fight she knows she has no hope of winning, but she tries to keep the boys as far away from it as possible. She doesn’t succeed of course and soon enough she hears Fili’s scream of pain and Kili’s panicked yell and she fights harder, adrenaline making her barely notice her many injuries, being very conscious the boys have been taken away from her and knowing she has to somehow get them back. Panic threatens to seize her constantly, but she fights it back, knowing that the only thing that really matters is protecting her nephews.

She loses track of how much time passes, but it can be that long before she hears a gun being fired and that’s when real panic finally grasps her, because if they kill her boys…

What happens next is a bit of a blur, but she finally notices that they’ve been saved by the police arriving at the scene. She doesn’t know how that happened, she doesn’t want to know how they found them, she just needs…

Suddenly Kili is clinging to her, crying and she sees Fili being checked over by a doctor and so finally all the fight leaves her body; she just clings back to her youngest nephew and cries.

* * *

 

“-gonna murder you, because really, how could you let this happen?”

“It wasn’t-”

“It’s not like-”

“Hush, you both! If you hadn’t been busy sulking at each other, you would have noticed your sister had taken a little too long to came back!”

She recognizes Bilbo’s hysterical tone and she forces herself to open her eyes, even if it somehow it feels like the hardest challenge ever. She aches all over and she doesn’t remember how that happened, but she can hear Bilbo’s concern and anger in his voice and she wants to reassure him she’s perfectly fine.

Well, not perfectly, but okay.

“Bilbo” her voice is a pained whisper and her throat aches. Bilbo is at her side in a second, offering her a glass of water. Her siblings stand on the other side of the bed, both looking chastised and terribly worried.

“We’re so sorry sis!”

“We shouldn’t have-”

“We were so worried-”

Memories start flowing back. She took the boys to the movies and on their way back… “Fili, Kili?”

“They’re fine. Scared out of their wits, but unharmed” Bilbo tells her. “Well, Fili has a nasty bruise on his cheek, but nothing life-threatening.”

“Thorin, we’re sorry-” Frerin begins and Thorin silences him with a look.

“It’s not your fault.”

Bilbo sighs at that and shakes his head sadly. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“You’re kinda right” Dís argues, with a shrug. “We ought to have noticed sooner.”

“It’s nobody’s fault!” Thorin exclaims; even if their reactions can be blamed on how panicked they all must be, she won’t stand them blaming each other or themselves.

Uncomfortable silence descends over them. Finally, Thorin chooses to break it. “So, what happened? How did the police found us?”

“Kili, actually” Dís explains, a proud little smile on her lips. “He called Tauriel when everything started and although they didn’t actually talked… the girl was smart enough to figure out what was happening and run to ask Bard for help. Considering the route to the cinema, they figured that the park was the likeliest place for you to be”

They all smile at that. She’s never been prouder of the youngest boy, always such a quick thinker. “I’m glad he thought of that.”

After that, the silence is less tense and more comfortable. “I’m just glad you’re all okay” Bilbo whispers, kissing her forehead.

Thorin just nods.

* * *

 

She naps for a little while and when she wakes up again, her siblings are gone. Bilbo is still sitting next to the bed, a book opened on his lap, but he’s not reading. “Boring book?”

He turns to her then, a small (minuscule, really) smile on his lips. “I was very worried, you know?”

She nods. “I don’t appreciate you took it out on my siblings, though.”

Bilbo sighs. “I- I can’t justify myself. I was just- when I got the call from the hospital I was just so scared…”

She offers him her hand and he takes it immediately, pressing a kiss against her palm. “Are you in pain?”

“A little” she replies, even if that’s not exactly true. In truth, she feels like she was ran over by a very big bus. “I assume I’m very drugged, though.” And that’s a scary thought, because it means when the morphine is gone she’s going to be in a lot of pain.

Bilbo nods. “It was very dangerous, what you did. Facing all those men…”

“Well, you didn’t expect me to just let them get the boys, do you? I had to-”

“I know that!” Bilbo interrupts her harshly and both stare at each other in silence, the air tense around them. “That’s not- that’s not what I meant. I just- Jesus Thorin, I- If something happened to you-” he shakes his head, unwilling to finish that thought. Thorin nods seriously.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault” he replies, sinking into the chair and somehow looking even smaller than he is. “I just hope this time Bard actually manages to put him in jail and not just- probation, really? Last time-”

“It wasn’t such a big deal last time” Thorin says, shrugging. “Just a regular bar fight.”

Bilbo is frowning now and she doesn’t like his concerned expression, but there’s really nothing she can do about it. “I’ll be more careful. No more late night trips for me, especially not with the children.”

Bilbo sighs, defeated. “I wish such precautions weren’t necessary. I just- God, I don’t-”

She nods, understanding. It’s clearly far from ideal, but for now, there’s nothing else they can do. “ We’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.”

Bilbo nods, patting her hand gently. “Go back to sleep. You need to rest.”

“And my goodnight kiss?” She jokes and he laughs, even if it sounds a little forced. Then he stands up and presses a chaste kiss against her lips. When he pulls away, Thorin chases after his lips and Bilbo laughs once more.

“When you’re better. You’ve got a split lip right now.”

Thorin rolls her eyes, but agrees. They’ll have time later, after all. Right now, they both need to rest.

She’s fine. The children are fine. And that’s all that matters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See what I mean? This is far longer than the other two combined. Why? Because apparently I enjoy making characters miserable. God, I’m really a bad person…  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! And remember I’m always open for prompts!


End file.
